konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Listing
__TOC__ This is the listing for all Residents of the Inn. For newcomers take an open room with a tag directing towards your characters page Character Page If there is not an open room please talk to an Operator in the room and we'll figure something out for you. Second Level Basement This is where most reploids used to live, before they started living in the inn's many rooms! Now, it's mostly storage. Though to one side is an elevator leading down to an underground city, built by Rachel. First Level Basement Housed in the first level of the basement are most of the building's utilities, spread among the concrete foundations. A generator of alien design provides power for the building, with a thick column of wires connecting it to the floors above. Nearby is a water heater sporting patches and makeshift modifications, recently upgraded to allow more than one person to have a hot shower at once. Large bins of secondhand clothing are available for any newcomers that lack their own. Ground Floor M-1 & M -2 - Infirmary: These two former bedroom have been converted into a infirmary for all the injuries that crop up in the Inn, there are several beds in the room. There is a fully stocked medicine cabinet stocked with various bandages, splints and medicines for all shapes and sizes, alongside a few medical gowns. In one corner there is a pile of plushies, most of them with nurses' caps. The walls are a soft blue colour and the place has a very relaxing feel to it. There is also a Chansey about, making sure the medical supplies are stocked and in order, and tending to patients whenever it's needed. M-3- Aisling Livingroom Dollhouse - Melody and Barney ---- First Floor M-11 - Music room: walls are sound-proof and there is a chest with strings for various stringed instruments, polish, mouthpieces for wind instruments, didgital tuners, picks, and one-note whistles. On a rack in one corner is various types of sheet music, and there are music stands, as well as a set of drums and a piano in one corner. M-12 - Kikari, Joanne, Tera, Twisted Tera, Nema, lots of pets M-13 - Serenity, AltDevic, Pirretei, Malacoda S-10 - Zavi S-11 - Chikya S-12 - Vai Ansin, Kuya Mařesi, and Mimi Ansin S-13 - Namika S-14 - Felix S-15 - Rain T'Rah and Fidik Vien S-16 - Alicia S-17 - Ophelia S-18 - Rowan Asures S-19 - Crystal and Annie Second Floor M-21/31 - Arcade room, two levels with stairs between them. Level 1: computers, retro gaming. M-22 - Elixer, Serath, Iro, Lafayette, Taraqis M-23 - Eggy, Aristaqis, Damien S-20 - Ciel S-21 - Supros S-22 - Aria and Melody S-23 - Momiiche and Haruka S-24 - Aiyame S-25 - Nyka, Zorren, Dorian S-26 - Dante S-27 - Aridan S-28 - Jordamun and Thalin Vein S-29 - Helen, Soac, Marron Third Floor M-21/31 - Arcade room, two levels with stairs between them. Level 2: modern gaming. M-32 - Amiana M-33 - Kattabi S-30 - Iskemia S-31 - Muir and Jareth S-32 - S-33 - Marleek, Trac S-34 - Rachel S-35 - Firebrand S-36 - FOSyriana and O`Connor S-37 - S-38 - Matthew Gudavich S-39 - Darell Fourth Floor M-41 - Ariaborne M-42 - Antonia and Thraxa M-43 - F'licity S-40 - Enock and Tina S-41 - Collin S-42 - Kobal S-43 - Devic, Popsel, Mini, Imp, Reim S-44 - Ruby (aka Nyvia in Robot body) S-45 - Emma S-46 - Brant S-47 - Shilah S-48 - Hoshi and Rua S-49 - Xisvyre